Just Super usual Heroes Drabbles
by Jase0901
Summary: Life is a little different for superheroes. However, they also have to deal with the smaller problems. Laboratory accidents, very personal style questions, shopping tours and Tony, who just doesn't know when not to ask any more questions. Science Bros.
1. A small lab accident

Welcome to the Drabbles for Superheroes.

This story is translating from German from the BLOODY ANGEL of HELL

Hope you like it.

PS: R&R

* * *

Chapter 01: A Small Lab Accident

"F***! F***! F***!" Tony cursed as he ran out of his laboratory. Bruce, who was working in the lab next door, looked up in surprise.

"Shall I call the CDC or the Radiation Protection?" Bruce asked with a smirk.

"No!" Tony snapped between curses, glaring at Bruce as he made his way to the lift.

"Disaster team? Fire department? EOD?" Bruce teased earning a not so friendly name to be thrown at him. Tony then turned to look at Bruce, anger clearly written across his face.

"No, I spilt coffee on my pants." Tony glances down towards his trousers that were indeed covered in coffee.

"Oh, I thought you were having a panic attack." Bruce chucked as Tony flipped him off and entered the lift. Shaking his head in amusement, Bruce went back to work.


	2. Suit up!

Chapter two: Suit Up!

"Avengers, suit up!" Steve called out over the com as he went to his room to get ready.

Thor dressed in his Asgardian armour and called for his hammer, which unfortunately had to break through a few walls to get to him.

Natasha zipped up her black suit, charged her widow bites, and armed herself with anything else she would need. All while Clint armed himself with as many arrows as possible.

Tony got into his suit and went through a quick systems check.

Bruce simply took his purple colored shirt off and exchanged it for a plain white T-shirt.

When the Avengers joined up to discuss the details of the mission, Tony glanced over at Bruce and immediately noticed something.

"Did you change?" Tony asked looking both amused and curious.

"I like the other shirt." Bruce simply answered with a shrug.

"Okay…" Silence feel over the room for a few seconds before Steve continued to explain the mission.


	3. Availability Problems: I

Chapter Three: Availability Problems: I

Tony franticly hurried around the Avengers tower like a maniac in search of something.

"I'll shoot him if he doesn't stop." Clint mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Tony. "Why am I even watching this? I could be doing so many other things but here I am and where is Natasha?"

"I don't know but she's not on a mission." Steve answered, a mixture of worry and annoyance written on his face as he watches Tony get down on his knees and look under the couch.

Thor then enters the room with a smile that quickly turns into a frown upon seeing Tony.

"What has the man of iron so troubled?" Thor questions, standing next to Clint and Steve.

"We have no idea." Clint shakes his head.

Thor then looks at Tony thoughtfully and shouts, "HEY, MAN OF IRON, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Bruce." Tony growled in annoyance.


	4. Availabilty Problems: II

Chapter Four: Availabilty Problems: II

"Where is Bruce?" Tony looked over at his teammates desperately, but nobody knew the answer.

"Why are you looking for him?" Steve asked.

"I need another brain in the lab. Somebody who understands me and isn't as sarcastic as Jarvis." Tony grumbled, falling back on the couch.

Just as Tony was about to give up, the lift opened and Bruce and Natasha stood with a bunch of bags.

"Did you guys buy out all of New York?" Clint asked, surprised.

Natasha stared at the archer crossly, "I only brought a few things."

Bruce then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I needed new clothes."


	5. Availabilty Problems: III

Chapter Five: Availabilty Problems: III

Tony took some bags from Bruce: "I'll help you. I need to talk with you about the project." Still, Tony was distracted by helping Bruce put away his clothes.

"You already bought this twice… this too… and these trousers four times." Tony looked at Bruce questioningly.

"I like these shirts and I needed replacements for them." Bruce said while folding his clothes. "Besides, it's really difficult to find such elastic and robust trousers like this and I don't want to tear them. And what about you, how many Iron Man suits do you have?"

"Good point." Tony admitted. "I'll try something else. A better material. Ultra-stretchy titanium or something."


	6. Hulk? Smash? Please!

Chapter 6: Hulk? Smash? Please!

"….. Bruce… we should get ready…." Tony said. "Jarvis?"

"Incoming in 30 seconds," Jarvis said.

"Okay," Bruce said.

"I don't want to pressure you, but are you at least a little… angry?" Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged. "Not more than usual."

"20 seconds."

"Please, Bruce…." Tony said.

The doctor waved off, "That's alright." He opened his shirt and took off his shoes.

"10 seconds."

"I always like to see that, but do you have to strip right now?" shouted Tony.

Bruce grumbled as he folded his shirt: "These things are new."

"Your enemies are here," Jarvis said.

"Bruuuuuuuce….?"

"HnuAHHHHHH!"

"Finally." Tony sighed.


	7. Personal question I

Chapter 7: Personal questions I

"May I ask you something personal?" Tony asked one morning while the doctor ate his breakfast with the other Avengers. Tony, who probably had not slept yet, was content himself with an alcoholic-smelling coffee.

Natasha and Clint tensed slightly surprised and exchanged worried looks. Usually Tony always just asked EVERYTHING. So, what could make him do that?

Even Bruce looked skeptical but stayed relaxed: "Don't you always do it anyway."

Tony smiled and asked curiously, "What underwear are you wearing?"

"Lingerie what are you asking something so stupid?"


	8. Personal question II

Chapter 8: Personal questions II

"Lingerie, what are you asking something so stupid?" Bruce replied immediately, but could not suppress a smile. Especially after Clint's tormentedly grasped his forehead.

Tony laughed, "No, I'm serious. I've never seen Mr. Hyde have torn underwear hanging from a trouser leg. Or that we've ever seen anything through the cracks."

Bruce took a deep breath and looked at Tony in amusement. "It means you're a genius. Shouldn't you be able to find out by yourself?"

"I have theories. Many." Tony grinned.

"How long have you been thinking about it?" asked Bruce.

"The whole Night." Tony admitted.


	9. Personal questions III

Chapter 09. Personal question III

Bruce recalled and practiced an old meditation technique, before he looked at Tony again: "First, you should sleep regularly. Second, I don't want to hear any, absolutely none, of your theories."

"Can you at least answer me?" Tony asked, looking at Bruce.

He laughed, "No."

"Please-", whined Tony.

"No, and if you are annoying me, I'll take Dummy and Butterfingers apart", he threatened with a gloomy look.

Tony looked at him frightened. "You wouldn't!"

"Well, he would", Natasha and Steve said, while Clint muttered something along the lines of "I'll help him if we can avoid such issues."

Tony pouted for a moment until he had an idea.


	10. Personal question IV

Chapter 010: Personal question IV

"Oh no!" Bruce murmured.

Tony grinned, "You don't want to hear my theories, but I could still show them to you."

"No…"

"And if you don't want to answer… I'll have to find the answer myself." Tony said, grinning at Bruce radiant, as he moved closer to him.

"What?" Asked Bruce overwhelmed.

Tony looked flirting at him, "How about if we both go out? Delicious meal? Good wine?"

"What? No!" Bruce shouted.

Tony looked deeply in his eyes: "Don't you feel this connection between us?"

"Are you trying to flirt into my pant?"

"You are FEEL the connection!", Tony shouted dramatically.


	11. Personal question V

Chapter 011: Personal question V

"Tony, no!" Bruce shouted.

Tony, who was running after him with a huge bunch of red, golden, green and violet-colored balloons and called out. "Please, we're something very special. You and me! We fit together. In any Disney movie, we would have already sung a duet."

Bruce, who remembered the fifteen puppies of yesterday, the ten kilos of gold-coated chocolates from the day before, the thousand roses from three days ago, sighed: "Will you rest when we go have ice-cream together?"

"Depends on the aftermath", Tony grinned.

"But if you want conquered slowly, that's okay with me. Ice cream is a good start."


	12. A fine difference

Chapter 012: A fine difference

Bruce stepped glowering out of the elevator and silently made his way to the kitchen. Tony who followed, locked terrified and fearful to the other Avengers.

"Have you been annoying Bruce?" Clint asked.

"Nope. Why?"

Clint pointed to the kitchen: "Haven't you heard? He is furious."

Tony looked at they in amazement: "What? Nope, nonsense. This was his frustrated scientist's rumbling followed by a barely audible "I-do-today-nothing-more-sigh. Even if he … gets Hulk-angry, Brucey is sitting only on the sofa with a ice-cream.

As far the keyword, Bruce appeared onto the sofa, next to Natasha and pounded frustration in his ice-cream.


	13. Morning coffee I

Chapter 13: Morning coffee I

It was very early in the morning and Bruce hadn't sleep very well. When he sat at the breakfast table with the early risers Clint, Natasha and Steve, it was very quiet, except for the deep rumbling which Bruce looked at his roll and or the coffee machine. In the meanwhile Tony came in the kitchen because the caffeine-drinks in his labs were out.

"Oh… it's morning."

"Yeah." Steve said. "The sun has already risen."

"Uhhh. Cap. I didn't know you're sassy in the morning." Tony grinned. "Is coffee ready?"

Bruce rumbled.

"That's wonderful, darling," replied the genius.


	14. Morning coffee II

Chapter 14: Morning coffee II

"Tony," Clint whispered.

"Why are you whispering, Barton?" Tony whispered mockingly. Clint pointed to the scientist, who was threatening the coffee machine with bad looks. "Is he okay?"

The genius looked at Bruce thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's pretty normal."

Soon, the coffee was ready, Bruce handed a mug to Tony without a word and clung to his cup like a lifeline.

"Thank you." Tony said, pouring liqueur into his coffee. "I have more questions for you, by the way."

Bruce rumbled and raised his gaze only reluctantly from his hot coffee.

"Don't be like that!" Tony said grinning. "You are the only one who understands me."


	15. Morning coffee III

Chapter 15: Morning coffee III

Tony didn't know when to stop. "Besides, I still have to elicit the secret of your underwear."

Now, Bruce growled Tony rightly, the facial muscles just a twitch away from to snarl the teeth. Natasha put a hand on Tony's arm, but that didn't stop him from winking at Bruce.

"I can try the other way." One of Bruce hands broke from the coffee-mug and rushed to the edge of the table as he learned forward. The table cracked under the force. Bruce rumbled in the best of threats and looked Tony in the eye.


	16. Morning coffee IV

Tony, with his ample idiotic self-confidence, grinned and set a quick kiss on Bruce nose. All, except Tony and Bruce held their breath, thinking about the best defense and escape. Bruce leaned back and took a long sip of his coffee.

Then he looked up at the other breakfast guests. "… watch out. I'm just tired, so get your shit together! And Tony… not before the first coffee!" Tony grinned and drank of his own coffee.

Steve looked worried at Bruce. "You're fine?"

Bruce shrugged, "Who knows. I don't feel anything before the first coffee."


	17. Morning coffee V

Toward the end of his first coffee, Bruce looked at Tony.

"Your questions?"

"First of all: Because of the underwear-"

"No," Bruce interrupted, pouring coffee and muttering: "I'll drop my pants someday, just to make you rest."

"Okay." Tony grinned. "I'll let Jarvis make a video of it."

"Do you have any questions I might actually answer?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. But it's easier to explain in the lab," Tony said.

Bruce stood up (with his coffee of course).

"You haven't had breakfast yet." Steve said anxiously to Bruce, since Tony was a hopeless case anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll eat Tony if he continues."


	18. What should be has to be? I

What should be has to be? I

The Avengers had saved New York (and the world again) when Hulk suddenly ran into Central Park.

"What is he doing?" Steve asked.

"Maybe his enemies are there," said Natasha.

"Or he hate trees…", said Tony. From the park came a loud "HNNGGHGN!"

"He's fighting.", stated Steve.

"No fight noises." Remarked Tony worriedly.

"HNGHGGN!"

"Ugh- what stinks here?" Natasha asked, Tony protected in his suit, looked at his comrade how bad the stink was. Suddenly Tony started to laugh out loud.

"What is it?" Natasha asked impatiently.

Tony laughed. "I think Hulk just made a mad bunch."


	19. What should be has to be? II

What should be has to be? II

"I don't want to talk about it." said Bruce.

Tony, barely able to stop laughing, giggled to himself, "But that's natural. You don't have to be embarrassed ... " Bruce did not look at Tony very confidently.

"I have some technical questions," Tony said with a grin. "Did you dig a hole? What did you wipe off with? Did you dig up the hole again? And why the park? "

"Tony, I really do not want to talk about it," Bruce said again.

"But Bruce, where is your scientific curiosity? FOR SCIENCE!" Tony shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bruce shouted.


	20. What should be has to be? III

What should be has to be? III

Tony looked at Bruce silently but with his puppy dog eyes. The scientist finally sighed. "What?" Tony grinned.

"What happens if the Hulk eats something big-"

"A human?" Bruce suggested.

"Yeah… if the Hulk can devour a humanoid as tall as you, and you become you again, where is the munched Type? He still needs to be in you. But what happens to all the bones and all the indigestible stuff?"

Bruce sighed. "I don't know and I don't want to know it."

"But it's important. It's got to get it all out." Tony shouted. "I don't want you to die while you are pooping."


	21. Hangover mod I

Hangover mod I

"I made a mistake." Tony mumbled as he lay stretched out, suffering written all over his face, on the sofa. A slice of pizza with a bite out of it lay on his stomach and a cooling pad lay on his forehead.

Bruce, who had a rough day of restlessness behind him, sighed and dropped onto the still free part of the sofa. "I thought so. You look like you've had a lab accident… and I know what I'm talking about!"

Tony groaned in pain as the involuntarily smiled. Bruce grabbed the shaky piece of pizza from Tony's stomach and threw it on the coffee-table. "What did you do?" asked Bruce.


	22. Hangover mod II

Hangover mod II

"I stopped drinking" muttered Tony.

"That means massive collapses in the alcohol industry." Bruce said.

"This was a mistake. Never stopped a hangover"

"Is this the philosophy of active alcoholics?" Bruce asked.

Tony snorted, laughing. "Yes. You could say that."

"Why did you stop drinking then?" The scientist asked.

"I hit my skull and fainted", he mumbled, lifting the cooling pad off his forehead.

"Tony!" Bruce shouted. "You have a laceration. You should go to the doctor."

"My doctor is sitting next to me."


	23. Hangover mod III

Tony looked at Bruce. "You are a real doctor?"

"I have a PhD." Bruce grumbled. "And that led me here… I should have quit high-school."

"But you have a medical PhD?" Tony asked.

"I can also ask Natasha to take care of you." snapped Bruce. The genius shook his head and groaned in pain.

"Natasha would kill me!"

"Hold still! You're going to hurt yourself." Bruce said, leaning over Tony. "Ah, okay… I'll be right back." Bruce fetched a first aid kit and took care of Tony.


	24. Hangover mod IV

"What's going on?" asked Steve as he randomly passed by and saw Bruce kneeling in front of the sofa and leaning over Tony.

"Bruce is a zombie and is trying to eat my brain!" Tony shouted dramatically. "Help me Cap!"

Bruce grunted a 'Hold still!' and threw an exhausted look to Steve. "Tony is an idiot and worked drunk in is workshop." Steve nodded.

"Do you need any help?"

"Are you holding him tight, while I stitch up his mouth?" asked Bruce.

Steve chuckled but shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. This violates my principles, even if I understand the desire."


	25. Hangover mod V

Steve left the two geniuses alone again. Tony looked at Bruce thoughtfully while he was absorbed in his work.

"Bruce… I know you don't like it when someone drinks..." Tony said, giving him an apologetic look.

Bruce nodded slightly. "… it's okay." Tony suppressed the impulse to frown.

"I mean…" He faltered. "You… you're no worse than when you're not drunk."

Tony smiled. "I try to see that as a compliment."

"Yes." Bruce said.

"Bruce?" asked Tony uncertainly, which worried the scientist.

Bruce let go of him. "… that's better than being aggressive."

Tony understood.


	26. Hulk is a what? I

Hulk is a what? I

One day, Steve surprised everyone by asking, instead if Tony who asked Bruce more and more annoying questions, "Tell me, Bruce, why is the Hulk green? I don't understand… green is so far away from all the colors that I can imagine in the human body."

"What Captain imagines …." Tony teased and grinned.

"But you have hardly much of a chance to compare when it comes to gamma radiation."

Steve nodded in agreement, but Bruce only shook his head with a smile. "Of course the whole thing was triggered by the gamma radiation, but the color comes from the chloroplasts."

"Wait!" Tony shouted. "Hulk is a plant?"


	27. Hulk is a what? II

Hulk is a what? II

"Hulk is a plant?"

Bruce stifled his eyes and cocked his head.

"Did he give you the impression of a plant?"

"But he does photosynthesise?" Tony rummaged.

"… my body wouldn't have enough energy otherwise. That doesn't make him a plant anyway. He isn't photoautotrophic." said Bruce.

Tony waved him off. "Orchids aren't either." Dr. Banner gave up. You couldn't argue with Tony.

"Sorry." mumbled Steve.

"Does drinking tea convert to cannibalism?" Tony asked. "What about salad? Are vegans predators for you?"

"Excuse me," Bruce said. "I have to go for small potted plants."


	28. Hulk is a what? III

Hulk is a what? III

"I have so many questions!" Tony said when Bruce returned. "When Hulk does photosynthesise, but is also human, he can't actually suffocate in an enclosed space because he produces both oxygen and Co2. Of course, on one condition that he has light and water." said Tony excitedly. "Which raises the next question! During photosynthesis, does Hulk use the water supplies on the body or tries to pull water out of the ground like a plant. Oh, there are also aerial roats… Can he be pollinated by insects? Does he ever blossom?"

"Fuck you…" Bruce mumbled uninterestedly.


	29. Hulk is a what? IV

Hulk is a what? IV

"Bruuuuuhuuuccee! Don't be like that!" whined Tony. "This is really important! If your body needs that extra energy from photosynthesis, what happens when you become the Hulk at night?" Bruce rubbed over his face.

"I don't know… maybe I'll turn into a grey Hulk!" Tony stared silently at the scientist, blinking in disbelief before screaming.

"YOU HAVE DIFFERENTS HULKS-VERSIONS?! WHY DON'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS!?"

"Because you always make a big deal out of everything. Besides, I haven't had it for a long time. It may be that this was in the beginning until the chloroplasts could develop."


	30. Hulk is a what? V (And Bruce did WHAT)

Hulk is a what? V (And Bruce did WHAT)

"Wait!" said Tony. "How many Hulks are there?"

"Don't know…" Bruce said.

"Tell me the number." Tony said.

Bruce growled annoyed. "No, it's not that easy. The Hulk is connected to my subconscious. If my subconscious mind gets disturbed, it can have a big impact on the Hulk."

"Aha." Tony said. "… aaaaaand that means?"

"When I'm crazy, there are batty Hulks." said Bruce, looking at him questioningly. "And I'm crazy." he assured.

Tony shook his head. "You are not. Your whole being, subconscious and so, is absolutely lovely."

"I placed a bomb in my school."

"FUCK?!"

"… it didn't work…"

* * *

Hello :)

Thanks for the lovely favs and followers and the lovely reviews.  
On my profile page you can now vote which story should come online soon.


	31. Hulk is a what? VI

Hulk is a what? VI

It was very rare in Tony's life for him that he was speechless. He had to force himself to ask. "You… wanted your school and your classmates…?"

Bruce shrugged. "… I guess so…"

"Fuck!"

"I-I've- I've had, whatever, a personality disorder." Bruce explained. "Not only since the Hulk, but before too. But I get along now… somehow… being a huge angry monster helps me to reduce the stress."

"… I didn't realized how broken you are," said Tony seriously. "Good to know. There are never too many childhood traumas in a hero group."

Bruce watched Tony in confusion and laughed in surprise.

* * *

Hello.

I wanted to remind you that you can vote on my page, which story I should put online next.


	32. Once again with feeling I

32: Once again with feeling I

"Come to the Stark-Tower on the ten floor, only research and development. You'll turn green with envy. A pure paradise." said Tony. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way of flirting?"

"Maybe." Tony grinned.

"Interested?" The scientist smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, but in New York, I've already smashed some porcelain, for example… Harlem."

"Mhm. I promise a stress-free atmosphere. No pressure, no surprises, just something… fun." Tony pinched Bruce's ass.

"Ouch!" Bruce cried out surprised

Steve, who just came to the lab called, "Hey!"

"Nothing?" Tony asked and looked Bruce into his eyes.

"I'm deeply outraged if that's enough," Bruce replied amused.

"Are you crazy?" Steve shouted.

"It's not out yet." Tony said, looking back at Bruce. "Ha, you really have it under control, don't you? What is your secret? Cool Jazz? Bongo drums? Whistle Grass? A well-balanced love life? "

"Do you find everything funny?" Steve shouted.

"When it's funny, it is."

"Endangering everyone here on the ship is not funny. No offense, Doc, "Steve said, but Bruce only shook his head." Oh, that's alright. I would not have come on board if I couldn't stand any unusual flirting attempts. "

"You are too modest. You should be proud. "Tony winked. "A few can resist my charm like that."

"Must be my years of practice," Bruce said.

Tony looked at Steve, "As for the danger ... Bruce has returned my flirtation attempt."

"Did I?" Bruce asked.

"Your eyes, big one." Tony grinned. "You like flirting. You enjoyed it."

Bruce smiled a bit embarrassed: "... I don't often get to flirt with someone who doesn't immediately think I could eat him up. Pff ... who gets angry while flirting? But this is nice. It feels normal ... "

"You're so sweet," Tony said.


	33. Once again with feeling II

Hey guys, here I am again and it continues. I want to apologize for not posting. An idea just popped into my head. I was talking to a friend about an FF and we thought, 'why don't we do a group on Whats App'. We could chat, help etc.  
If you are interested, you are welcome to contact me via Pm

* * *

"You should have stayed in the icebox for a little longer," mumbled Tony about Steve and Bruce didn't respond. "Well, he's right about Loki. The guy is ahead of us."

"That guy is like the coyote in the Roadrunner cartoon," Tony said. Bruce couldn't understand this comparison at first. "He just blows himself up, and I'll be there when the time comes."

Bruce heard that certain undertone, but he said, "Yep. I'll see it on the news."

"Aha…" Tony hasn't given up yet. "Or you'll get dressed up, like the rest of us."

Bruce let out an amused tone. He wasn't familiar with the fact that people wanted him with them for something. Even if it was about a mad god, "Ha... oh, I do not have something like an armored suit." Tony's invitation was not unwelcomed as a gesture, but his kind of bowl bothered Bruce. "I'm like a naked nerve… Unprotected. It's a nightmare."

It was pleasant that Tony didn't give him the sympathetic, careful broadside. Tony wasn't afraid of the Hulk, or he had great faith in him. Bruce didn't know what was more disturbing.

"You know, I had shrapnel inside me that could penetrate my heart any second. This prevents that." Tony pointed to his arc reactor, which quietly received Bruce's full appreciation and thanks. "This small circle of light is now a part of me. It's not just armor. It's a terrible privilege – and a great night light."

Bruce smiled shortly before answering seriously. "But you can control that."

"Because I learned how," Tony said. Bruce dropped it with a 'this is different…' and dealt with the measurements on the screen. Even though he appreciated Tony's efforts, he doubted anyone could understand that. A reactor in his chest was unpleasant, and the danger of shell splinters was omnipresent, but Tony didn't have to be afraid to wake up one day and destroy and kill everything he loved.

But Tony didn't let himself be turned away so quickly. "Hey," he said and wiped all the measurements Bruce wanted to crawl into at the edge of the screen. "I read everything about your accident. Such gamma radiation should have killed you."

Bruce slowly realized what Tony thought. "That means you think the Hulk..." Bruce smiled ironically because Hulk was only supposed to be his imaginary friend from the past. "...The one who saved my life. Well... Pearls before sows. But that's nice. A nice thought, but saved... for what?" Bruce looked at Tony questioningly, looking back at him seriously and said truthfully. "I guess we'll figure it out."

"You may not like this," Bruce said as Tony turned back to the equipment. He doubted whether Tony's trust was justified.

"But maybe to you." He heard Tony say and doubted it even more.

"...I think a good night light could always be used," Bruce said quietly. "It illuminates the darkest nights.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tony promised, and you could hear his grin. "And you're welcome."


	34. Once again with feeling III

Chapter 34: Once with feeling again III

Bruce knew that Natasha wanted to cheer him up and he was thankful for that, but even when the whole world reassured him that the other had done nothing bad, it still felt terrible to lose control. Bruce had to regain that control again and again afterwards.

"Thor, report on the Hulk," Natasha said, trying to convince Bruce.

"Through the gates of Helheim the screams of his victims are echoing," Thor announced solemnly and was stared at in astonishment by Natasha, while Bruce buried his face in his hands.

"No screams of the dead, of course, no, no… uh cries of the wounded," said Thor quickly, probably in fear for his life. Bruce nodded understandingly and had to smile involuntarily, because even though he was in really bad shape, this situation was so unreal and ironic that he could only laugh about it.

"Mostly just whining and groaning about sprained ankles and bones and… gout," Thor said, and although Natasha returned Bruce's indecisive and embarrassed smile, Bruce feared that Thor would still have problems with her.

"We should keep Thor away from the press," said Bruce laughing, because hearing Thor say such things and his excuse just made him laugh.

"He'll be lucky if I don't sew up his mouth," muttered Natasha.


	35. Once again with feeling IV

Hey guys, here I am again and it continues. I want to apologize for not posting. An idea just popped into my head. I was talking to a friend about an FF and we thought, 'why don't we do a group on Whats App'. We could chat, help etc.  
If you are interested, you are welcome to contact me via Pm

* * *

"But there was no one else in the building," Agent Hill said.

"Yes, indeed." Tony replied and turned on the hologram of Jarvis. Bruce went to the hologram unbelieving. Jarvis wasn't human, but the sheer destruction witnessed by the hologram surprised Bruce. "This… this is crazy." Bruce wondered how Tony was feeling. He had created Jarvis. He was an important part of Tony's life.

"Jarvis would've shut down Ultron if danger was imminent. That makes sense," said Steve, but Bruce shook his head. "No, Ultron had assimilated Jarvis. That's not a strategy. This is… rage." Bruce wanted to look up to Tony to see if he had an explanation for this shocking development, but Thor rushed up to Tony, grabbed him by the neck and held him up as if he was just a doll.

"Must be infectious," mumbled Clint.

"Come one, say it with words," croaked Tony. Bruce felt in the back of his head a dull rumble from an awakening monster.

Thor growled. "I have more than enough words for you, Stark."

"Put him down," Bruce said, but Steve overshadowed him with a, "THOR! Where did he go?"

Thor put tony down and said, "The trail looses itself after a hundred miles but it leads north. And he has the scepter. Now we have to get it back."

Tony stumbled away from Thor and Bruce came to his aid so that he wouldn't fall, Bruce looked at Tony with concern, but the billionaire made a reassuring gesture and separated from him. Bruce tried to calm his thoughts. As if Ultron wasn't bad enough, Thor now had to cause such stress as well?

Helen looked at the destroyed shell of Ultron. "I don't understand. You wrote this program." Tony went to his computer and turned his back on everyone except Bruce.

"Why does it want to kill us?" Helen asked.

Bruce, who had a really bad feeling, came closer to Tony's side and kept an eve on the others as Tony started to laugh.

Bruce could feel the nervousness rising. He shakes his head and makes a denial "Mh-mh!" to dissuade Tony from making everyone on this room his enemy.

"Do you thing this is funny?" Thor asked.

Tony turned around and in his very smug and sarcastic tone of voice began to say, "No? It probably isn't, is it? Is it really terrible? Is that so?" Tony laughed again and Bruce hated him just for being a diva. "Is it so? It's, it's so awful."

Thor shouted, "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't played with things ("No!", Tony interrupted at this point, I'm sure.) you didn't understand."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's funny,"

Tony said softly and then get colder. "It's a howl because you don't get what's important."

Bruce could see it coming that Tony would get a beating and he would get really angry about it.

"To-ny," he said fearfully. "This may not be the right time."

Tony turned to him, "Are you serious? You chicken out? Do you always turn on your back and whimper if someone growls?"

"I like you Tony and the other one too. And if you keep this up, you're going to get a very justified punch in the mouth and the only one I hear growling here is sitting in my head," Bruce said.

"Oh well, since you've already rolled on your back, you might as well run away before we have any serious discussions here," said Tony and approached Bruce. "Where do you want to run to? What is far enough away for a discussion?"

The movement was hardly visible, but the next moment Tony was sitting on the floor and Bruce let his clenched fist drop. He didn't dare look at anyone.

Tony rubbed his aching chin. "Yep... okay, I know what that was for." Tony picked himself back up, "Are you okay, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded gruffly, "Except I've built a killer robot."

"We didn't, we weren't even close," said Tony defensively, speaking from experience. "Did we have an interface?"

Bruce made an unsteady gesture between a shrug and a nod, which meant, "Somehow we did manage something."


End file.
